


41 этаж (41 floor)

by Enotik_Bell



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: -Сорок первый. Я же говорил, сорок первый-Если ты не заметил, но этажи с этой стороны не подписаныКолсон на это все посмотрел, запомнил, записал, а затем воплотил
Kudos: 5





	41 этаж (41 floor)

2014 год. Распад ЩИТа

-И значит залетает он к нам в кабину вертолета, выбивает противоположную дверь и, когда нам удается вернуться в равновесие заявляет «Я говорю сорок первый этаж. Сорок первый», — отпивая из стакана, рассказывает Ник, с усмешкой следя за Филом, который конспектировал весь рассказ директора.

-А вы что? — спрашивает Колсон, отрываясь от блокнота и беря новую ручку.

-А я отвечаю, что, если он не заметил, снаружи этажи не подписывают, — закончил рассказ Фьюри.

Поставив точку в своих записях, когда-нибудь он опубликует книгу, Фил задумчивом поднял глаза на потолок. Ник только усмехнулся, зная привычку друга делать мысленные заметки в своей голове. А вдруг пригодится. Кивнув самому себе, нежели Нику, Колсон вновь начал задавать уточняющие вопросы касающиеся в частности Капитана. Вот она, фанатская душонка.

2018 год. Возвращение ЩИТа на мировую арену.

-Почему не работаем? — строго спросила Джемма, остановившись около кучки архитекторов, попивающих кофе возле панорамного окна. — Насколько я знаю, обеденный перерыв через час.

Мужчины оторвались от своего разговора и презрительно окинули ученого взглядом. Еще только лабораторные крысы им не указывали чем им заниматься. Но они не высказали своего недовольства вслух.

-Директор Колсон выгнал нас из кабинета, — пожал плечами один из них, — Сказал, что хочет сам придумать внешнее оформление Трискелиона, что за название вообще.

-Так назывался наш главный офис когда-то, — ответила Симмонс и зашла в зал советов.

Колсон и правда что-то увлеченно рисовал на чертежах, но, заметив Симмонс, подтащил ее к столу и показал свои художества.

-Это нормально смотрится? — спросил он, указывая на крупные цифры, которые он планировал добавить на фасад здания.

-Смотрится нормально, но зачем они? Разве это не будет лишним? — оторвавшись от чертежа, спросила Джемма.

Фил достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака блокнот и всучил помощнице, открыв на странице с рассказом Фьюри. Джемма прочила, задумалась, вновь уставилась на чертеж и кивнула.

-Ладно, согласна, целесообразно, — согласилась она. — Пойду подберу краску. Она должна привлекать внимание… и не стираться… и светиться в темноте.

Воодушевленная задумкой, девушка вылетела из кабинета, готовая работать над самой крутой краской для самой крутой башне. Колсон посмотрел ей вслед — она, как и остальная его команда, была легка на подъем и всегда поддерживала самого Колсона. У его команды стоило поучиться Мстителям.

Цифры должны получиться красивыми.

***

Даже спустя годы, будучи в бегах, Сэм не отказывал себе в ежедневных пробежках. В этом районе он был впервые — решил посмотреть, что за чудо комплекс новый ЩИТ возвел для себя.

-Цифры? Фьюри, лисья ты морда, — пробурчал Сокол, собираясь уже бежать, но женский голос его остановил.

-Мы тоже были в шоке, — усмехнулась девушка. — Зато практично. И это был не Фьюри.

Сэм нахмурился. Если не Фьюри, то кто?..


End file.
